Distance rapprochée
by Celesstia
Summary: Le soleil se lève sur la maison Phantomhive. Jeune garçon capricieux et exigeant, il fait tout pour mettre à l'épreuve son majordome. Voulant sans cesse montrer son autorité et sa supériorité vis à vis du démon. Seulement, ces agissements, ne cacheraient-ils pas quelque chose? Un sentiment contraire à ce qu'il laisserait paraître... ?


**Bonjour! :3**

**Voici donc un one shot que j'ai rédigé il y a quelques jours. C'est ma toute première fois, alors s'il vous plaît soyez indulgents XD J'y ai pris beaucoup de plaisir et j'espère avoir le temps de commencer une vraie fiction avec des chapitre et tout... *µ***

**Bref, je vous laisse découvrir mon travail.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

« Jeune maître, il est l'heure de vous réveiller. »

_Les paroles du démon. Encore._

Le jeune comte ouvrit lentement les yeux et aperçut la silhouette noire en train d'ouvrir les rideaux de la chambre. Les rayons de soleil inondaient la pièce d'une chaleureuse lumière orangée. Le comte prit place au bord du lit tandis que Sebastian servait le thé.

« Aujourd'hui, je vous ai préparé du thé chinois. Les feuilles de thé sont fraîchement importées de Chine et ont été infusés pile la bonne durée. Comme vous l'aimez. »

Il tendit la tasse à son jeune maître en lui accordant son sourire bienveillant.

Ciel sirota doucement de son thé qui était encore chaud. Il était absolument divin. Rien que la douce odeur représentait un réel plaisir olfactif. Il posa le regard sur son majordome accroupit qui revêtait ses frêles jambes d'une paire de collants.

« Qu'y a-t-il au programme aujourd'hui ? demanda le jeune garçon.

— Rien. Pour le moment. _encore ce sourire_. Je compte profiter de cette journée pour accomplir les tâches ménagères qu'il me reste encore à faire.

— Tant mieux. répliqua le jeune comte. Tu pourras enfin me laisser tranquille. »

Sebastian leva la tête et regarda son maître l'air désappointé.

_Enfin, son sourire débile a disparu_, pensa Ciel fier de lui. Le comte en avait clairement après son majordome.

Après avoir boutonné le veston de son maître, Sebastian se releva et se munit de la précieuse bague de Ciel. La main gantée du majordome souleva doucement celle de son jeune maître entrainant le regard du noble vers celui du majordome. Bleu nuit et rouge écarlate se confrontèrent. Les grands yeux du compte fixaient du regard le démon qui tenait fermement sa petite main. Perdu dans le rouge des yeux démoniaque, il ne se rendit pas compte que leurs visages étaient maintenant dangereusement proches.

« Vos désirs sont des ordres. » chuchota le majordome. Et il lui glissa délicatement la bague au doigt.

Ciel tourna rapidement la tête et ordonna aussitôt à son majordome de disposer. Le majordome s'exécuta.

_Mais pour qui se prend-il celui-là ? Pff..._

...

Ayant terminé de gérer toute sa paperasse, le jeune comte ne savait plus quoi faire. Assit derrière son bureau, monsieur Phantomhive s'ennuyait. Il songea à faire une partie d'échecs, seulement il n'avait pas de partenaire et il était absolument hors de question de demander à cet obsédé des félins de jouer avec lui. Soudainement, on toqua deux petits coups à la porte.

« Entrez ! cria le jeune comte.

— Monsieur, je viens dépoussiérer la pièce. » Expliqua le majordome qui se tenait maintenant dans l'entrée de la porte.

« Fait ton travail. »

Pour quelle raison son majordome l'agaçait-il tant ? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter une réponse aussi froide et directe?

Ciel regardait son majordome passer le long des meubles son plumeau à la main. _Qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve à toujours être parfait. Il en a pas marre de toujours sourire bêtement et répondre aux ordres comme un chien ?_

« Pff … il est d'un ennui … » Marmonna le compte. Délocalisant son regard.

Sebastian se retourna.

« Vous dites ? »

—Rien … » Soupira le garçon_._

_Je sais très bien qu'il m'a entendu, _pensa Ciel l'air blasé, _rien ne peut échapper à son ouïe de démon._

Le regard toujours égaré, le compte n'avait pas remarqué que son majordome se tenait maintenant devant lui. Sebastian s'accroupit pour se retrouver à la hauteur de son maître et chercha son attention en détournant délicatement son visage en direction du sien.

« Vous désirez quelque chose, jeune maître ? » Questionna le majordome.

Un long silence s'imposa. Sebastian, ayant maintenant l'entière attention du jeune comte, fit un léger sourire ne perdant pas des yeux le regard de son maître. Les joues du compte se teintèrent d'une légère couleur rouge.

« Voulez-vous que je fasse quelque chose pour vous ? » Murmura le démon.

Ciel se ressaisit soudainement et tentant de faire semblant de rien, il se munit de sa plume et prétendit continuer la rédaction d'une lettre. Bien qu'il s'immobilisa, la main sur sa feuille.

« Prépare-moi une tarte au citron meringuée accompagnée d'un coulis aux fruits rouges. » Ordonna Ciel toujours penché sur sa feuille, essayant de se débarrasser du majordome démoniaque.

— Yes, my lord. » Et le majordome se releva l'air triomphant. D'un pas rassuré il quitta le bureau un sourire vainqueur aux lèvres.

Le compte se retrouva à nouveau seul dans la grande pièce. C'est fou comme la pièce semblait si vide quand il n'était pas là...

Défait, le jeune garçon lâcha sa plume. Elle s'écrasa sur la feuille et créa une tâche d'encre noire qui s'étendait progressivement sur la surface blanche.

_Il a gagné. Encore. _Pensa Ciel. _Comment fait-il pour toujours avoir raison de moi ? Pour savoir quels sont mes désirs et mes pensées ?_

_Et moi …_

Le jeune comte baissa son regard, laissant apparaître sur son visage le sentiment d'accablement qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui.

_Non, je n'ai pas le droit de l'aimer._


End file.
